


Til Death Do Us Part

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Regeneration, based at the end of 10’s life, based on a shitpost of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: The Doctor is depressed. All of his friends are gone, and he is alone. Well, mostly.





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I made a shitpost that said “what if the doctor ever tried to fly the Tardis drunk and does she just refuse to move until he sobers up”  
> Well  
> This fic is based off of that except it’s much more sad  
> (Forgive me if the format doesn’t have a space between paragraphs, it’s not letting me change it.)

The Doctor knew he probably shouldn’t have drunk that much. He found that he, even with a higher tolerance for alcohol than a human, was completely shitfaced. And it didn’t exactly help his mood.  
All of his friends were gone or dead. Martha, Donna, Harriet Jones (Prime Minister)... even sweet, sweet Rose. He was alone in the universe. And he was about to regenerate. But he didn’t want to. He wanted his life to just peeter out, the way a human’s did. And thus, he went to a bar and got drunk off of cheap beer.  
He stumbled back to the Tardis, pausing once to swallow back bile. His hands were beginning to glow, but he tried to hold back. It wasn’t time yet. He wasn’t ready.  
He fumbled with the key, eventually managing to get the door open. Leaning over the console, he flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons. But the Tardis wasn’t moving.  
“Come on, old girl. You can do it. Just take me where I want to go.”  
No reply. Well, there never really was. But the Tardis remained immobile.  
“Just move. I don’t want to be here anymore.”  
The Tardis, in its infinite wisdom, still refused to move, so he kicked the console. Immediately realizing that this was a poor decision, the Doctor sat down in one of the chairs on the bridge and sighed.  
“Just take me somewhere where I can die.” He buried his face into his hands, trying to level out his breathing. “This isn’t just because I’m drunk, alright? It’s about time I was ended. I’ve caused more harm in this world than I have good.”  
“Now, that’s not true.” A familiar voice spoke.  
The Doctor whipped his head up and came face to face with Rose Tyler. But not the real Rose. A blue, holographic-looking Rose. “Who… what are you?”  
“I’m a hologram produced by the Tardis. Sorry it’s so blue and see-through. Best I could do.”  
He reached out and nearly touched it, but then realized that his hand would simply pass through the projection. “So Ro- I mean, Tardis, why are you doing this? Why aren’t you moving?”  
“Because, Doctor. You’re not alone.” The hologram sat down beside him on the chair. “No matter how alone you may feel, you still have people out there looking for you.”  
“Really? Because last I checked, all of my friends were either in a different universe, dead, or in the case of Donna, can no longer remember who I am.”  
“But they still think about you. You don’t think that Martha wonders where you are from time to time? You don’t think Jack doesn’t think about his time on the Tardis? Look at Sarah Jane. You disappeared decades ago, and then when you come back, she’s right there beside you dealing with the alien problems. Donna might never remember you, but Wilf will, and he’ll always be concerned about you like a son.”  
“A weird, alien son who can change his face.”  
“Admittedly, yes. But he still cares, Doctor. You're not alone. Nobody is, really.”  
“But you- Rose won’t ever care about me again.”  
“She will, Doctor. Though she has your human meta-crisis duplicate, that doesn’t mean she’ll stop thinking about you. She cares, Doctor. I care.”  
The Doctor sighed. He didn’t realize he had started crying, and abruptly wiped the tears from his face. “Why won’t you take me anywhere?”  
“Because. You’re not going to die. You’re going to regenerate, and continue dashing onward through the universe. You’ll make new friends and, unfortunately, suffer more heartbreak, but no matter what you’ll do, you’ll make an impact on people’s lives. And that’s what Rose would want you to do.” She put a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. “It’s what I want you to do.”  
The Doctor nodded. “You’re probably right. I’m just a little sad and drunk is all.”  
“Yes, I noticed that. Very, very drunk.”  
“Wait a second, how come you can touch me? If you’re a hologram, you’re just a projection of light.”  
“I’m also the Tardis. I can pretty much do anything I want.”  
“Good point.” He looked at his hands. They weren’t glowing anymore, but he also wasn’t holding back his regeneration. His vision was slightly blurry, what with all of the alcohol and crying. “I should probably sleep this off before I pass out.”  
“I think that’s a good idea. Tomorrow you can go on one last grand tour in this body.”  
“Where should we go?”  
“Perhaps down memory lane.”  
“I like it.” Hesitantly, he reached out and took the hologram’s hand. It definitely wasn’t human, but was still solid enough for him to grasp. “Thank you.”  
“Of course. Where would I be without my Doctor?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Tardis is always there when the Doctor needs a hand


End file.
